In my aforesaid co-pending applications, there are disclosed apparatus and methods for treating asphalt-aggregate compositions, particularly rotatable drum apparatus having an enlarged port open to atmosphere into which flame and hot gases of combustion are directed by a burner, and out of which simultaneously exhaust gases from the flame and combusted asphalt hydrocarbon volatiles, are vented. In that apparatus, composition to be heated and mixed may be introduced through the open port. Although the apparatus may also be provided with additional means for introducing composition at or near the opposite end of the drum from the open port, such additional means are normally useful only for composition which is crushed, and of relatively small particle sizes. Thus, where larger particle sizes, chunks or pieces of asphaltic concrete are to be introduced into the drum, this must normally be accomplished through the open drum port.
Particularly, when the apparatus is moved to a job site at which asphaltic concrete is to be recycled, the composition is often not crushed and screened, but instead, is made up of both relatively small particles, and larger particles, chunks, and pieces. Thus, the material to be introduced into the drum and treated, is made up of a substantial range of particle sizes. Usually, it is most convenient to simply shovel the materials into the large open port of the drum. Although such a method of feeding the material appears to be relatively simple, once the operation is begun, and the burner is ignited in front of the open port, the shoveling of the material into the port may be hampered. Particularly where the composition includes rather large chunks which must be shoveled into the open port past the ignited burner, an operator may be fearful of becoming burned, since shoveling material into the space between the burner and the lip of the port may seem awkward, difficult, or dangerous. It is to the elimination of this problem that the modification of the apparatus according to the present invention is directed.